Spökskepp (SuperNatural)
Summary The sköskepp is a Swedish name translating to “Ghost Ship”, referring to an actual ghost ship that sails itself through the ocean, first discovered in the Swedish coasts and disappears into thin air. The Ship’s origin is unknown but if often theorised a category 8 possessed the Small Galleon from the depths and risen up to the surface as an aimlessly sailing ship that attacks sailors that get too close. Discovery 4 fishers on a Small Boat were getting mocked by 3 people on a luxury Speed Boat 5 kilometres away from the Swedish Shore, after a few moments of silence one of the people on the speed boat throw a fish from the water onto one of the fishers head, that fisher got angered until one behind him grabbed his shoulder to stop, for a few moments nothing but laughter from those spoiled people then a Vessel emerged from the fog and all of them saw it and the three people tried to start the engine but it was malfunctioning weirdly the ship cut the speed boat in half killing all three of the people, and sailed off into the fog before being completely engulfed by the fog it vanished into thin air in a flash of light. Appearance The Ship seems old and similar to a pirate ship, the sails seem slightly larger than normal, and there are multiple cannons on both sides, the cannons are only found in the sides of the ship while the top were 3 WW1 Gatling Guns that can’t be removed. There are 2 WW1 flamethrowers on top of the side of the captain steering wheel area. A Pole in-front resembles a Cross, and multiple Moss, and vines cover the exterior of the ship, and the inside seems wet as it was underwater before, the strangest things about it is that the cannon holes are always open and water can just enter it but it won’t sink, A few modern day pirates were found attacking a cruise ship but also shooting a rocket at the nearby ghost ship and it was unscathed. The last is even with the sails not lowered it can move along the wind and waves. Documented Stats Alignment: Lawful Neutral (Even Though its theorised it attacks people who are close, apparently those people were provoking it somehow by throwing trash, Vandalising it and shooting it, it leaves those who never bother it alone, even brings boats with people onboard back to shore without anyone noticing) Name: spökskepp, Ghost Ship, Phantom Galleon, Flying Dutchman, Classification: Sentient Apparition Ship Length: 17 Meters Status: Active Combat Stats Tier: 9-A to 8-C Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Illusion Manipulation (It can Blur Vision, Summon Smaller ghost ships which are intangible but effective), Fire Manipulation (It can utilise it’s back flamethrowers can even set itself on fire as intimidation, defence, or a striking Boost.), Water Manipulation (Caused waves to appear and topple over small vessels), Intangibility (It can set itself intangible to allies or those who did not provoke it), Teleportation (It vanishes from one place to another or a way to avoid incoming attacks.), Resistance (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 6), Electricity Manipulation (Utilized lightning to its advantage), Weather Manipulation (Its form itself can either cause a slight fog, Rough Waves or Thunderstorms), Night-Vision, Thermographic-Vision, Telescopic-Vision Attack Potency: Small Building Level to Building Level (Itself physically can split a boat similar to its size in half, it reaches building level with its weapons) Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman (It reaches speeds faster than normal boats or ships with or without its sails.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class to Building Class (It can physically tear through a ship with similar size with it in one hit, unscathed. Its weapons are powerful enough all in all to blow a hole into a luxury yacht and cause it to sink in just a couple minutes) Durability: City-Block Level (It was unscathed when a modern pirate shot a rocket launcher at it, and tore through the bow of an abandoned and stranded oil tanker) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range to nearly Several Meters physically, Hundreds Of Meters Most Of it’s ranged Weapons reach this distance. Intelligence: Below Average (The Ghost that possesses the Ship seems to be one of those who just has no goal and only waits for action to come.) Standard Equipment: Multiple Base Cannons, 6 WW1 Gatling guns, 2-WW1 flamethrowers. Practically itself Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Vehicles Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Illusion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8